Shinobi is so Troublesome
by Gekkou Tenshi
Summary: I'm a simple salaryman that left his life too early, but I somehow landed on this unnatural and dark land known as The Elemental Nation as my character from the game Skyrim, with no plausible explanation. Semi SI (Self-Insert) Story.
1. 一 The Scenery of The End

"Hello World", Human Speak.

_"What a moron"_, Human Thought.

**"What is your name, boy?"**, Demonic Speak, Spell Casting.

**_"Ah, He is calling"_**, Demonic Thought.

"Dawnbreaker", Weapon/Apparel/Inventory Name.

* * *

"The view from this height is rather nice.", I said, from the rooftop of my office building. I can see many thing from up here in the rooftop, the people below me looks like ant from this height, like the inconsequential creature they are, we are.

I was always pretending, pretending to have an emotion, to care, and to love, I have do that for far too long that I forgot how to be genuine, the façade that I have made from a tender age continued to influence me even to adulthood.

Empathy is not something I have, I helped people not because of the good of my heart, but because of an obligation to society, to be normal, I pretended to cry at one of my family member's funeral, when inside I simply felt, indifferent, detached.

I am now 25, I'm working on a boring work at a cubicle that took half of my day in the majority of the week, life is mundane, I'm going to work like this for the rest of this boring life, waiting for the sweet release of death.

So I start smoking, wanting my life to be shorter, I held no love for myself, but waiting for death is such a long and tedious thing to do, that now I'm sitting on this ledge in the rooftop of my office building.

Why I didn't do this sooner is beyond me, but perhaps it was because of religious restrictions that somehow latched onto me like a leech, I grew up on a religious household, but now I'm free from it, I now fully adopt nihilism into my life, 'Why keep living if your life isn't enjoyable?'.

But before I jump from this ledge, at the very least I need to say good bye to my family, co-workers and what circle of 'friends' that I have left, so I wrote in my outdated smartphone on a messaging application, 'good bye' and a poem;

'I died as inanimate matter and arose a plant,

I died as a plant and rose again an animal.

I died as an animal and arose a man.

Why then should I fear to become less by dying?

I shall die once again as a man

To rise an angel perfect from head to foot!

Again when I suffer dissolution as an angel,

I shall become what passes the conception of man!

Let me then become non-existent, for non-existence

Sings to me in organ tones, 'To him shall we return'

It was a poem written by Jalal ad-Dīn Rumi, a poet from the abbasid caliphate, I'd like to think that it's a good poem that symbolises me letting go of life, if the afterlife would be me being non-existent, then so be it, I have accepted my death.

So, I jump from this building, for at last, I'm free from the constricting chain of life and now death will greet me in it's welcoming yet cold hands, for that is what I expect.

* * *

Darkness, all of it is darkness, I do not know where I am, I could not feel any body, nor any part of my body, even my consciousness is fleeting, should I let go? No, I must stay conscious, but alas, I can't keep my consciousness.

* * *

I can, smell? This smell is too clean, artificial clean, hospital? But how? I can't survive that fall damage, no one can, I already accepted death, so why am I still alive?

I opened my eyes, it's rather hard to do so, but I managed, my body feels off, like it isn't my body at all, I don't have an athletic body in my life? past life? But this body feels like it's trained, so I wake up, and sat.

I see the room's interior design is that of an old fashioned traditional and meiji period architecture, which is strange for a modern hospital, there is a window behind me, so I see through it, the scenery is strange, I feel like I was transported to a weird asian like world with strange feature, there is kanji? hànzì? hanja? in a banner that I saw, it read, 京師, capital?

I know that it sounds delusional with me being transported to another world, but keep in mind that I'm an avid fan of a reincarnation, transmigration and self-insert novel, light novel or fan-fiction, I even wrote one on my lifetime as a hobby of some sort.

There is a mirror to my side, I gasped, this isn't my appearance, I have a blonde hair and a menacing lava like eyes with a northern european feature and a defined body with all those six-pack and what not.

In my past(?) life, I'm an asian, I was born in Indonesia and lived there my entire life, my skin tone is also brown and my eyes held the same colour, and as a usual asian, my hair was black.

This appearance though, I'm somehow, familiar with it, ! It's my Skyrim character, this is hard to take, how can this be?

"I see you are awake, mr. ?", a person clad in white, dressed like a doctor asked me in Japanese language, which I am fluent at but not to the extent of the native speakers, I instinctively responded, "My name is Makoto, doctor."

"If I may, doctor, where are we, on what year, month, and date?", I asked my most awaited question, as I was curious of the place and timeline I was transported in.

"Well Makoto-san, we are on Suijin hospital, in the capital city of The Land of Fire, Keishi on August 20 of 1795.", He answered professionally.

Keishi? What kind of place is this, I visited Japan once, but I never heard the city of Keishi, and he didn't even mention anything about Japan, he said the land of fire, that in itself is strange, what kind of country would name itself based on an element?

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with this, land, doctor.", "I see, well then Makoto-san, are you familiar with the 5 great nations? Or the Shinobi villages? The land of fire has its own shinobi village, Konohagakure no Sato."

I stared with a wide eye, this can't be happening, if I was transported to some places on** earth**, then it's still somewhat logical, but here, it doesn't make any sense!

I saw the name tag on his lab coat, it's Amemori Hidayaki, a very Japanese name, if the land's name isn't so out of the world, I would be convinced that I'm in Japan, "Thank you Hidayaki-sensei, but can you please leave me for a moment? I need some rest.", "That is alright Makoto-san.", he responded.

...

...

...

He left the room, now I need to test something, if this is my skyrim body, then I should know the spell that I learnt in the game, it should work, let's start with **Flames**, I conjure up the picture in my mind, the hotness of a fire, the light it would bring, and voilà, there is a flame in my hand.

Somehow, my hand isn't burning, I never thought that I can swing a sword, let alone magic in real life, but now, I don't really know anymore, this is a blessing in disguise, but now that I don't know anyone, in a world like this, I would need a connection, but first, I should escape this hospital.

* * *

**終わり**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Tell me if you like this kind of story, I'm still relatively new to writing._

**Word Count : 1,336.**


	2. 二 Escape

**Warning, There is gore and description of rape in this chapter, also the point of view is in first person, read with your own discretion.**

* * *

"Hello World", Human Speak.

_"What a moron"_, Human Thought.

**"What is your name, boy?"**, Demonic Speak, Spell Casting.

**_"Ah, He is calling"_**, Demonic Thought.

"Dawnbreaker", Weapon/Apparel/Inventory Name.

* * *

The room I'm on is in the second floor, if I'm still in my previous body, I would've chickened out already, but in this? I maxed out the skill of this body, learnt all spells, even if some of it was the byproduct of the magic of console command, it still benefits me in the end.

But before that, **Inventory**! I'll be damned, it worked! There is a text of some sort, floating in the air, there is a list of clothing and armour that I could wear. Alright I shall take my Fine Boots, Fine Gloves, Telvanni Circlet, and Telvanni Robes, it automatically equipped into my body, of course I could also manually equip it, now I should use the **Levitation** spell, it of course, doesn't exist in the vanilla game, but with the blessing that is the nexus mods, anything is possible.

I equipped the infamous Mehrune's Razor, it's said, that this infamous blade is forged in the very bowels of lyg, forged by the Magna-Ge, one of them is Merid-Nunda, or Meridia as her daedric name, I jumped from the hospital window into a garden of some sort, there is a wall about 5 meter in front of me, so I climb it, what greets me is the landscape that I'd expect from a sort of medieval world.

The difference is that the architecture is not occidental, instead it's oriental, Japanese style, but with a mix of chinese architecture, that is understandable, since there shouldn't be many earthquake, so these people use baked bricks as a housing material aside of wood. The mood in this town is somehow down, perhaps there's a war going on.

I drinked the Potion of Extended Invisibility for me to blend in with the darkness, I need to know the information of this world, aside from the date or what country I am in, since this should be the world Naruto resides in, there are three world wars that was fought before Naruto was born, I would be lucky if there's no war, but I wouldn't assume such a thing, after all, there's no such thing as too much paranoia.

I blended in with the darkness of a shady alley, a thug of some sort is robbing some poor lass, I think they are trying to rape her, I am no hero, but I still draw the line on rape, this is a good test to see the full extent of my fighting ability, and also to use the **Thu'um** or **Dragon Shouts**.

I aim at the thug, which I would name dummy #1, **Yol Tor Shul!** And dummy #1 is burning, he might be surprised, because I have a **Silent Casting** perk, but he wouldn't know that, what he would see is only darkness, muttering incoherent word and shooting fire out of the blue, as I intended.

Now, this is where the fun begins, since, I'm a vampire lord, the night is perfect for me to perform a murder, but I don't want to garner attention by being a vampire lord, yet, that will be saved for a bigger fish.

Even if I can't use the **Vampire Lord** yet, I can still use my assortment of swords, axes, pole arms and mace/warhammer, so I casted **Calm** on the girl and for the thugs, I casted **Fear** in conjunction with **Paralyze**, the thugs are now immobile and in a nightmare.

I will remind myself to use the Staff of Vaermina, the extent of the power of the staff is unknown, it's not that effective in the game but here? I could literally make a town insomniac and in fear of sleep, and as a result, they'll lower their guards.

Now, after the invisibility potion run out, I talked to the girl, "Excuse me miss, but are you alright?", I asked with my vampiric charm, The girl blushed like a tomato, perfect, I can use this, "I-I'm alright sir, thank you for saving me.", The girl said with a rather cute stutter.

"Would you like me to take you to your home, my lady?", I offered, "T-Thank you sir.", she accepted, The girl is rather oriental in appearance and face structure, but somehow, she has a violet hair and a violet eyes, that doesn't make any sense.

But I'm not going to complain, she's an eye candy after all, "Please lead me to your house, miss.", "T-this way sir.", her house is not that far from that alley, "Do you live with your parents, miss?", I asked, she was still young after all, 16-17 or something like that.

"Yes sir, I want to go to the night market just now, but those disgusting man came and they saw me with those disgusting lustful eyes, but then you came to save me sir.", She said, gratefully, "Don't thank me miss, it's the duty of the gentleman after all", I'm bullshitting there, I just want to take advantage of the situation, I didn't save her out of the good of my heart, far from it, but she don't need to know that specific detail.

We at last, come into the front of her house, very traditional house, like those traditional houses on Kyōto, but not as modernised, but before she stepped in, I put my hand on her shoulder, gently, "Please excuse my manner miss, but I haven't asked your name, my name is Makoto.", She's gotten red again from the touch, "O-oh, my name is Miyazaki Hana, Makoto-san.", "I see, thank you, Hana-san."

We stepped into the house, Hana took off her shoes? sandals? before stepping into the house, I too, took off my fine boots, in secret, I casted **Ebony Flesh**, I must be vigilant at all, time, this world is dangerous, a ninja can disguise themselves as a civilian, I have to make sure I'm not walking into a trap.

I'm greeted by the visage of a middle aged man and woman, I think this is Hana's parents, "M-Makoto-san, this is my parents, Miyazaki Shizuo, and Miyazaki Natsuki, Father, Mother, this is Makoto-san, he saved me from those thugs".

"Good evening, Shizuo-san, Natsuki-san.", I greeted politely, "To you as well, Makoto-san, we thank you for saving our daughter, if there is anything you need, please say it to me, you are welcome here.", said the mother, this brings me to a deja vu, ah, yes, Alvor from the early playthrough.

"Thank you, Natsuki-san, but I'm afraid, I couldn't stay here any longer, good bye, Shizuo-san, Hana-san, Natsuki-san.", I said, they look like a civilian family, I can't ask the world event out of the blue, instead, I'll torture those thugs for information.

After I get out of the house, I went back to the alley, to see that the first thug is dead, and the other two is still in a paralyzed state, but not in fear anymore, well, if there is anything that the dragonborn dlc told me, is that even dragon is bendable, thank you, Lord Hermaeus Mora.

I tied them up and then put them into the nearest wall, then I spoke to them, "You will refer to me as Makoto-sama, if you want your suffering to be short, but suit yourself.", "Who the fuck do you think you are?!", Well, I tried to play nice, but they don't seem to know the situation they were in, just like those bandit in skyrim.

"Me? I'm no one special, just someone that'll torture you for information.", You see, if my fear spell torture them to such an extent, I can use a higher illusion spell to torture them more, **or**, I could reanimate their friend there to torture them, "Well fuckface, you won't get anything from us!", "Well, I think your friend there has a different thing in mind."

I then casted **Revenant** on the thug number one, huh, that's weird, I feel a connection to the reanimated corpse, well, I just have to order it, "Torture them, slave!", I command it, it groans and pull out its dagger and begin torturing those poor(?) sods.

(Gore Warning!)

The zombie then stabs its dagger to my subject's foot, the subjects screams in pain, ah, their screams are a music to my ears, a man that rapes doesn't deserve any mercy, and I would wager that it's not their first time either, disgusting creature is what they are.

Afterwards, the zombie brought a spoon, and begin gouging the subject's eyes, slowly. I also injected a fear poison to the subject's bloodstream, so that every pain that they felt is doubled, I winced, that must be painful.

Then the zombie brought its knife unto the subject's genitalia, the subject screams, I think they are willing to cooperate now, "Alright that's enough, are you willing to talk now?".

(Gore Ends)

"Yes! Yes! No more please! I will talk, I will talk!", "Good, now tell me, is there a war going on?", "Yes there is, the third shinobi world war those ninjas called it!", "I see, do you have a money stash?", "Yes! But please don't take it!", I see, he still has a fight in him, the other thug is already fainted.

I instructed the zombie to come here and torture him again, but it seems he's too scared and told me the location of the stash and his employer and other essential informations, well, with a bit push and he spills all the informations.

I do wonder, is soul cairn still connected with the soul gem? Well alright, I bring my enchanted dragonbone sword and sever his head, I then stabbed the other one, I'm a merciful person, I freed him from his suffering, their soul then went into my black soul gem.

Now I need to find those ryō stash, I mean, I have a gold septims, but I don't know if the septims is valid in this world or not, he said the stash is near the outskirts of the city, beyond the wall, but I see that there is a crack in the wall, near the treasure, I went there and opened the chest containing the money.

So gold is still a thing here, that's a relief, I toss the content of the chest into my inventory, now, I have money and connection, even if it's one family

The thug said that the Miyazaki are nobles, although not a high noble, but still a noble, it's better than no connection at all, now if it's the third shinobi world war, then I need to go to Konoha, I need to lay low a bit, with these money, I could buy a house.

I then went to an inn, I checked in and rented a room for a day, the cost was 15 ryō, the price is fair I guess, it already included breakfast, which I don't really need since I'm a vampire, I do feel the urge to consume some blood, fortunately, I have stocked the potion of blood for my vampiric needs.

Now that I think about it, I enjoy torturing people in this body, is it because of my ruthless gameplay in skyrim? Or is it just a hidden trait that was awaken when I torture people? I'm still confused on why I'm here in the first place, it's not reincarnation, if it is, I would be a new born in a different body, not the body of my skyrim character of all thing.

But at least, life is not so tedious anymore, for the first time, there is something interesting going on in this world, and I _could_ take a part on it, but I can't be arrogant, Minato for example, can be a challenge for me, but I shouldn't worry about that yet, I need to sleep.

* * *

Time Skip.

I woke up, the well rested effects really make my body fresh, if only there's that perk on my past life, me waking up will be a good thing, I use the spell **Clean**, it's a mod spell for cleaning, of the alteration school, roleplay is an rpg component, after all.

I then went downstair to have a breakfast, it's well, steamed jasmine rice, with the side of bacon, eggs and shredded chicken, it looks appetizing, when I eat it, the taste is rather bland, I mean sure it's savoury but there's almost no spice in it, sigh, my appetite is already accustomed to an Indonesian palate, which is full of spice, but this will do.

Afterwards, I checked out from the inn and went to the gate of the city, there is a caravan heading to Konoha, so I hitched it, with a bit of _persuasion_, I don't know if entering Konoha requires an ID or not, but I think if I hide inside the caravan, no one will be the wiser.

I also bought a map at one of the place that the caravan stopped at, the land of fire is big, but not as big as the land of wind, but the land of fire is fertile, and almost all land in the land of wind is desert and infertile. Curiously, Konoha is not in the south of the land of fire, instead, it's in the center, not a strategic place for a military base/village, not hidden at all.

We at last arrived in the famous Konohagakure no Sato, it's big, not really a village in my opinion, but not as big as Keishi, there is a wall surrounding the village, I also witnessed the famous Hokage mountain, there's only three face right now, so it means that Minato is not yet the Hokage.

The village's mood is grim, every stranger that come into the village is regarded with caution, it's understandable, since there is a war going on in full force and there can be spy going in and out of the village and spreading news to their superior.

The caravan stopped at a terminal like building, I then get out of the caravan and head straight to the Hokage tower to register for the citizenship, the streets are rather crowded with the civilians, but since the Hokage tower is a tall landmark, it's easy to spot and get into.

But since the Sandaime is the leader of a town, I must make an appointment first, the bureaucracy is truly troublesome, but I have a particular power that can bend the very wills of mortals.

When I'm in front of the Hokage's secretary, I casted the vampiric power, **Vampire Seduction,** She then look at me like I'm her master, "I need to see the Hokage.", "Of course sir, you can go straight in.", She replied with a dazed like gaze.

I then go straight to the hokage's room, I knocked and the hokage said open, I opened the door, the room is very spartan in design, there is a portrait of Hashirama and Tobirama, The Hokage is doing his paperwork it seems.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama.", I spoke, I must be cautious of this person, he's not that old yet, although strands of greyed hair is there, he's still very much capable, an old man in a profession where man die young must always regarded in caution.

"My name is Sumeragi Makoto, Hokage-sama, I need to register a citizenship for Konohagakure no Sato, I would be honoured if you would approve this.", I requested in an honeyed tone, I mastered speechcraft, a lesser man would already fell under my charm, but this is a war veteran we're talking about.

I can detect some of those pesky ANBU drawing their tantō, fools, I can cast **Fire Storm**, and they would all be ash, but there is no need to be hasty, I need to make an image of civilian after all, I wore the yukata that I bought on Keishi, my image of a higher ranking citizen should be visible, I wore the vampiric rings that looks expensive and the amulet of articulation, not to mention my charming appearance.

"Of course, Makoto-san, but first, you need to go downstairs to the immigration officer to fill the form, afterwards, you have to come here for the approval.", the Hokage said, "I see, thank you Hokage-sama.", I then went downstairs.

I got the form from the officer and then fills it, it's basic information, like your name, occupation, et cetera, et cetera, afterwards, I go back to the Hokage's office for him to approve of my citizenship, he and the ANBU won't be suspicious of civilian with very little chakra, but they are trained to be vigilant, so I must be careful.

The Sandaime reads my form and approves of it, I then went downstairs to get my ID from the secretary, which I got, afterwards I go to a housing agent and buy a nice apartment in the suburban area of the village, I then went to buy furnitures and all necessity, it was all done in two days, chakra does wonders indeed.

* * *

Time Skip.

When I went to the marketplace to buy some ingredients for cooking, I saw the past team 7 with Uchiha Obito, the troublesome bastard that he'll become, Hatake Kakashi, a tsundere in the present, but will become aloof and shameless in the future, and Nohara Rin, well, nothing is really special about her aside being an obsession of Obito and the container of the sanbi.

They then bumped into me, or should I say, I **bump** into them, but no one know that, they just think that they bump into me instead, Minato, the genocidal charming bastard that he is, apologizes to me for his and his students behaviour, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, my name is Namikaze Minato, may I know your name, sir?".

"Ah, It's alright Namikaze-san, my name is Sumeragi Makoto.", I responded with a charming smile, Rin blushed at my smile, ah, what an impressionable children, that's why it was so easy for Madara to bend the will of Obito. "I must say Namikaze-san, are you a shinobi?", I asked Minato.

"We are, Sumeragi-san, I'm a Jōnin, and this here is my team, the one with the goggles is Obito, a member of the Uchiha clan, the masked one is Kakashi, the son of the white fang, the girl is Nohara Rin.", "I see, please train them well, Namikaze-san, it is very dangerous in this bleak times, good bye, Namikaze-san.", I know that Minato is polite, he would invite me to dinner along with his team.

"Uh, wait Makoto-san!", Hook.

"I need to say something!", Line.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner with my team.", and Sinker!

"I'd be glad to accept your invitation, Minato-san."

* * *

**終わり.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_I hope you like this one, I think I'm not going to write for a while, I need to take a break from fanfiction._

**Word Count : 3,323.**


	3. 三 Intrigue

"Hello World", Human Speak.

_"What a moron"_, Human Thought.

**"What is your name, boy?"**, Demonic Speak, Spell Casting.

**_"Ah, He is calling"_**, Demonic Thought.

"Dawnbreaker", Weapon/Apparel/Inventory Name.

* * *

"The dinner will be in dusk, this is my address, I very much hope you'll come, Makoto-san.", "Rest assured, Minato-san, I'll come to your house for dinner.", "Thank you, Makoto-san.", he then left with his team, sigh, troublesome bunch they all are, and will be, you would thought they will mature as their age increased, but no, the girl's dead, Kakashi is beyond shameless, and Obito is a damn lunatic desiring revenge for his childish crush, what a joke.

I have no desire to interfere with their, agenda, so to say, but if they threaten my peace and quiet in any form, I will not hesitate to make their heads a decoration for my room, I could pluck those precious sharingan from obito, take sakumo's _white chakra _tantō, and if the girl become a container for Isobu, the three tailed beast, I will siphon it's chakra through whatever means.

Such a shame that I'm too old to be inducted in the ninja academy, I can imagine the fun there would be had I been a student, but it's also fortunate that I'm not, if I was a student in Naruto's generation, then it would be fun, but here? I don't know jackshit about anyone but team 7, and they will already be a genin, most likely I would be partnered with some no name cannon fodder and with a bad teacher.

I can't imagine how a village this big can be destroyed by an edgelord named 'Pain', well more like a person with a twisted mindset, no wonder that nagato became so sick after he deployed **Shinra Tensei**, I have to acquire those shiny little Rinnegan or Saṃsāra Eyes at some point, sure, I have a variety of spells and skills, which I maximized, but ninja skill is rather different.

For example, rune and fuinjutsu is eerily similar, yet rune pales in comparison to fuinjutsu itself, as of now, I don't have any chakra, I could use **Soul Tear** on some poor unsuspecting shinobi, and I could theoretically, absorb their life force _and _chakra, I have to figure that out at some point, and since I'm immortal, I need to get out of this village, Obito is a nuisance, but he will serve a purpose later in his life.

Minato may look naïve, but don't be fooled by his exterior, he is in the end, forged by the cruel flames of war, he grew in an orphanage, a civilian born, although a genius, seldom become the leader of a village, let alone the hokage, the leader of a great shinobi village, in other words, I must be very wary of his machination.

I don't know if Kushina is with Minato yet, but knowing Minato, if Kushina doesn't flock to him, other woman will, after all, who don't want to be with a person with a bright future, whom also kind and handsome, Naruto, the brat that he is, **is** handsome, why people can't link him with his father is beyond me.

I have no goal of saving Minato and his upcoming family, it's none of my business, perhaps I'll extract Kushina's DNA, a pure blooded Uzumaki princess' blood must be valued greatly, it's essential to have that in creating the **Rinne** **Sharingan**.

Such a shame that I must wait until her death. I'm willing to wager that I sound like that fool Orochimaru just now, I must be careful to not to fall into the pit of amorality.

Since I came here, I haven't felt any, well, _limitation_ to my power, if I was playing skyrim on my PC, I can't maximize the output of my spell, there is a _restricti__on_, hell, the bloody _lightning storm _doesn't even do that much of a damage, and it's considered a master spell, let me emphasize on that, _master spell_, but here?

There are none, I can supercharge my **Flames**, hell, I could probably super charge **Summon Dremora** or **Summon Dragon Priest**, I will have an army in an instant, I could literally_ destroy_ a country not because of past grudges, but for _shits and giggles_.

And with my own vampiric and draconic mentality, whose will is to dominate, I won't have any guilt in absolutely breaking someone's mental capacity just because _I can_, have I become such a unfeeling monster? I know that I'm not that much of a compassionate man in the previous life, but this, this is crossing that line.

I, I must be careful not to become like the Daedric Prince of Domination, Molag Bal, if I became too arrogant and too blind in the vast reach of my power, even a bloody _genin_ could kill me if I'm careless, I almost forgot that this is the elemental nations, the home of the ninjas, I can't be too trusting or someone will stab me in the back.

Enough of that, Minato told me to come to his house for dinner at dusk, Kushina was depicted as an excellent cook in canon and in fanon, I can't wait to taste it, it's a good thing that my vampire blood does not affect my taste buds and appetite like in classic vampire tales, if so, then the pleasure of tasting new cuisine, of _living_ would vanish, and I will once again become a human without any purpose

As Minato invites me to his home for dinner in dusk, most likely 18:30, or whatever unit of time measurement they have here, I must wait for at least a while, perhaps I should design my home, my apartment in the past life is, spartan at best, no decoration, no painting or poster whatsoever, once I trade my septims or gold coin for ryō, I could buy all the room in the flat, I could remake it into a mansion, but that would certainly garner attention from undesirable eyes.

Ah! But I have the transmutation spell, I could transform a pebble into a platinum, I can be the richest man in the entire _Multiverse_, but I don't really want to paint a target up my back, there are other forces in the Multiverse that I couldn't defeat, I'm very certain of it.

I walked in onto an expensive clothing purveyor, a boutique of some sort, since the land of fire is very reminiscent of The Japanese in culture, I should buy some _yukata_ since it's summer, "Excuse me sir, what would you like to purchase?", The salesperson asked me, "Good afternoon miss, I would like to purchase a formal yukata for dinner.", "I see, here is our collection.", the salesperson pointed to the assortments of clothing with a smile, I chose the black silk yukata with a lotus pattern, similar to that of the Imperial Japanese clan symbol.

It's quite expensive, but worth it I suppose, it's not that often that you come across such a beautiful clothing, besides, I'm rich here anyway, I could buy whatever I want without worrying about money, unlike in my past life. I walked back to my apartment without a hitch.

The scent of bloods in this village makes my vampire sense and hunger to go wild, but I can't be too hasty, I'm a fairly new citizen, if such an _accident_ happened, overly paranoid shinobis will blame it unto me, although that's doubtful, sigh, had I been here in, say, the aftermath of the second shinobi world war, this wouldn't happen, as there are countless influx of refugees from neighbouring allied nations.

* * *

Time Skip.

It's nearly dusk, so I take a bath in my, lavish bathtub filled with roses and candles, good thing that I wasn't going to tamriel, else my basic needs like soap, shampoo, and toothbrush wouldn't be available, it brought me shivers just by thinking of living in a cold medieval shitehole, even if I'm not in my original body, my mindset is very much modernized, this world isn't modern by the 21st century standard, strangely, when I saw the anime, it had television and refrigerator, yet it had no car, or even the most basic of locomotive _or_ steam engine.

It honestly alludes me that they had this, chakra, a more often than not, _limitless_ energy, even the sun has less energy than it, its potential is limitless, people can utilize this for a great many things, they don't have to go through the hard way like in my world, step by step from steam engine to _fission_, honestly, I might just take over this world for the sake of advancing its science, I mean this world and its people can _transcend_ dimensions and universes by the use of an _eye_.

Instead it's used for the meddling of the upper class, for a pointless war waged for naught but the ambitions of Kages that wanted their village to expand its influence and Daimyo that desire more and more power, it's just like in my old world, spending used for pointless proxy war in the middle east to rival its fellow superpower instead of advancing science, don't they have logic? If they advance science to such a degree, their weapons are potentially thousand times better, sigh, what a joke.

I have no power in my past life to make a significant change, I'm simply a boring average salaryman, but here? here I have **_power beyond imagine_**, I could raise my reputation equal with that of Julius Caesar, raise a peasant army reminiscent of the soviet red army or the yellow turban rebellion in Han China, make them revolt against the corrupt Daimyō and its shinobi puppets, overthrow them and make myself an emperor, authoritarian for sure but infinitely better than the feudal system.

And better yet, I'm pretty much immortal, I could rule forever, _undisputed_, no one would dare challenge me, propaganda here and there keep the herds from revolting. I-I'm getting ahead of myself, why would I care of the populous, why would I want to make an _empire_?

I got out of my bathroom as I have finished bathing, I put my new yukata and walked into the mirror, I tidy up my hair and went to take my dagger from my inventory

I walked unto the address that Minato had give me, it's actually not that far from here, his house, no, his compound is huge, I don't know if Minato has a clan or not, but he is certainly rich, I walked into the gate and knocked it, no one answered at first, but out of the blue, the gate opened itself, is this the work of seals? Neat!

Minato approached me, "Welcome Makoto-san, my wife and team is already inside.", "Thank you for welcoming me, Minato-san, please, lead the way.", he merely nodded and walked afterwards, I followed him inside, we didn't make any small talk in the way to the dining room, instead, it's just a comfortable silence.

We walked and walked through the long hallway, until we reached the dining room, inside, there's his team, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin, but there's also a redhead, which I instantly assumed Uzumaki Kushina, she was wearing an apron, then she looked up to our direction, I find myself entranced by her beauty, what Kishimoto drew is an understatement, Minato is a lucky bastard.

Minato then introduces me, "Kushina, this is Makoto-san, Makoto-san, this is my wife Kushina.", "It's nice to meet you, Kushina-san, my name is Sumeragi Makoto.", I said with my trademark charming smile, "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, Makoto-san, I'm Minato's wife, please have a seat, Makoto-san."

"What are we having tonight, Kushina-san?", I asked her, "Oh, we're having traditional Uzushio dishes, Makoto-san, there is sushi, sashimi, ramen and the famous uzushio dumpling and sukiyaki.", One thing I like from travelling is the various cuisine, there's always something new about it, it differs from the region even if it's in the same country, like the food in, say, Uyghur Xinjiang differs greatly from that of a Cantonese Hong Kong.

"""Itadakimasu!""", we dig in unto the food, I took the 'Uzushio Dumpling' and put it into my mouth, I dipped it into the sauce and put it onto my mouth...T-This is! The taste exploded into my mouth, it blends sour and savoury into one dish, it's not too oily, but still taste like it was fried, the filling consists of beef and chicken meat, and as for the vegetable, it's only carrot and celery, regular Gyōza or Jiaozi pales in comparison to this!

I then take a bowl and put the ramen soup and noodles into it, the taste once again exploded into my mouth, the taste is not like the ramen I ate in my past life, where it was bland, but this is full of taste, it's savoury but not too salty, I could taste the miso of this ramen, the noodle is also great, though I still prefer Chinese Lamien, but this is still good.

The sukiyaki taste like heaven itself, I remembered eating something like this at the wedding of one of my friends, he's very wealthy, so he use the building that his family's corporation had and bought the service of one of the famous catering, it was one of the days that I felt genuinely _happy_.

The sushi and sashimi is well, mediocre I suppose, but still infinitely better than my cooking, Minato is so lucky, not only did he get a beautiful wife, his wife is also a great ninja and is from a clan, and the fact that her cooking is great is an icing in the cake, why is Naruto that was depicted in the early anime so, well, not handsome?

"So, Makoto-san, if I may ask, where are you from? Your accent is rather strange.", I know that Kushina is rather blunt, I didn't expect that she was this straight to the point instead of making a small talk, perhaps this is one of the form of interrogation, disguising it as a friendly chat,well regardless, "Oh, I am a foreigner, Kushina-san, I come from a different continent far away, this land's tongue is not my native language.".

I paused, should I tell her that my real name isn't really Makoto? Eh perhaps I should, "Makoto is a name I gave myself when I landed here, my original name is different and hard to pronounce if you're not from my land.", I lied through my teeth easily, "I see, Makoto-san, I thought there is no continent southern of Umi no Kuni.", Kushina said with disbelief written clearly on her beautiful visage, "Oh, there is, Kushina-san, the landscape is that of grassland, similar to that of Kusa no Kuni."

Kakashi and his team has left the table to do their business, I'm alone with Minato and Kushina, these two are probably going to interrogate me in a manner that lesser man wouldn't think that it's even interrogation, there is no such thing as being too paranoid in the shinobi world, after all, even if you misstep on one move, your life is over.

But before they could ask anything, I will excuse myself after finishing this heavenly foods, with proper manners of course, I can't risk looking like a country bumkin, "Kushina-san, Minato-san, I'm afraid I'm going to excuse myself, I have some business left undone, thank you for inviting me to this wonderful dinner.", "Of course, Makoto-san, it has been a pleasure.", said Minato, he and Kushina then showed me out of the compound.

I did some night walking on my way to my apartment room, it's nostalgic, in a way, in my past life, to distract myself from reality, I often walked for a long time under the moon, but it is not my concern anymore. I walked for a long time without focus or care, after all, I haven't done any suspicious things that would guaranteed me being watched by those pesky ANBU. That was until I stumbled upon the training ground 44. or Commonly Known as the infamous Forest of Death.

I went to the gate of the forest of death with a little thought, mere mindless animal can't touch me, summons though, on the other hand, they are dangerous, they have consciousness and brain capabilities that normal animal lacked.

I walked to a nearest gate which is full of barbed wire. I used the **Feim** shout, and voila, my whole body became transparent, I bypass the barbed wire and went inside, I once again walked, until I heard something walking and some slithering. I then used the **Aura Whisper** shout, signaling a lifeforms, it showed about more than a thousand creatures either sleeping or hunting, although the latter is more frequent, I see that nocturnal animals are more prominent here than in the other area.

I sneak into one of them, it was a chimera like animal, with the body of a tiger and head of a cheetah, I then wore my Daedric Armor Set and bring forth the scimitars I got from completing the _Deathbrand_ quest, the armor is unique but it would gather too much attention with the light blue tone and vapours it emits, the scimitars' names are Bloodscythe and Soulrender.

I then drank the Potion of Invisibility, it's effect are instant, I became as invisible as air, it was the highest variation, the ripple effect it would normally bring are rather, minimal, and since my armour has a muffled enchantment, I am practically undetectable, I walked closer into the chimera, of course, I had a miscalculation, I didn't count the scent of mine, the vampiric scent of blood, the tiger smelled it and instantly on alert, it's of no real consequence though.

I instantly killed it by dualwielding the scimitars, piercing its back and decapitating its head, the gore doesn't even faze me, have I reached the peak of apathy? Where everything doesn't faze me anymore?

The scent of death and my own alerted many animals and twisted creature alike, first it was a huge centipede-snake, it spews out a deadly venom out of its mouth, luckily, I bounced around and didn't get any of it on my armour, I saw the effect of that venom though, the grass it was stained from corroded in an instant, the vapour of the venom spread around, I don't really need to breathe, so I'm okay.

Next it is a creature similar to that of a griffin, or _gryphon_ from World of Warcraft, I played the game in my youth, but since the corporation that made it inserted micro-transactions that made it uninteresting, I stopped playing, the griffin then directed its sharp claw to strike me, I avoided it, the trees that its claw landed in is instantly tore apart, I battled these creatures for hours, strangely, the sun hasn't rose up yet.

Almost all creature here has been killed by yours truly, I then reached the towers in the center of the forest after numerous beast that came after me, I reached it and rested for a bit, that was until I was assaulted by an Interface of some sort, I then read it, it was in English, the words read as :

* * *

**Congratulation Player : Sumeragi Makoto, after clearing a dungeon you have been granted the power of gamer, here you can access your status, skills and many other features, please, say status to receive the full statistic of your being.**

* * *

Status?

* * *

**Status Page :**

**Name : Sumeragi**** Makoto.**

**Age : ?**

**Level : ****1000** **(15/1000).**

**HP : 9700/10,000.**

**MP : 14,600/15,000.**

**CP : LOCKED/?.**

**STR- 550.**

**VIT- 550.**

**DEX- 650.**

**INT- 850.**

**WIS- 650.**

**CHA- 800.**

**LUC- ?**

**Point- 50.**

**Money- 15,000 Ryo/50,000 Septim.**

**SKILL:**

**Gamer's Mind (MAX) :**

**Allows user to calmly and logically thinks through the situation and prevents anxiety and nervousness, Grants immunity to psychological status and effects.**

**Gamer's Body (MAX) :**

**Allows user to have a body of a gamer and able to live their lives as a game character.**

**Instant Create (Level 10) :**

**Allows user to create dungeons instantly, list of dungeon that can be created :**

**\- Empty Dungeon**

**\- Zombie Dungeon**

**\- Giants Dungeon**

**\- Time Dilation x10 Dungeon**** (LOCKED)**

**\- Dremora Dungeon** **(LOCKED)**

**\- ?**

**\- ?**

**\- ?**

**Instant Escape (Level MAX) :**

**Allows user to escape dungeon instantly.**

**School of Magic (MAX) :**

**Alteration (MAX) :**

**Allows user to bend the very physics of matters.**

**Illusion (MAX) :**

**Allows user to create an illusion and influence the free will of creatures.**

**Destruction (MAX) :**

**Allows user to cast destruction spells, ranging from flames to blizzard.**

**Conjuration (MAX) :**

**Allows user to summon daedra and or dragon from the plane of aetherius, oblivion, and mundus. Summoning Animals/Bijū (LOCKED).**

**Restoration (MAX) :**

**Allows user to heal himself and others, consist of wards, protection spells, turn spells and healing spells.**

**Enchanting (MAX) :**

**Allows user to enchant things such as weapons, accessories and clothes.**

**Way of The Warrior (MAX) :**

**One-Handed (Max) :**

**Allows user to optimize one handed weapon such as, swords, bastard swords, one handed pike, war-axes, and maces, able to dual wield.**

**Two-Handed (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize two handed weapon such as, great-swords, pikes, battle-axes, and warhammer.**

**Marksmanship (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize ranged weapons such as bows, crossbows and musket.**

**Smithing (MAX) :**

**Allows user to smith the worst material to the best material.**

**Block (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize block, using shield such as, small shield and large shield.**

**Heavy Armour (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize the use of heavy armor from iron to dragonplate.**

**The Thieves Skills (MAX) :**

**Light Armour (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize the use of light armor from leather to dragonscale.**

**Speechcrafts (MAX) :**

**Allows user to optimize speechcraft, from persuasion to intimidation, will always work on lesser individual, lesser chances for the greater.**

**Sneak (MAX) :**

**Allows user to sneak into someone without detection, automatically muffled user's steps.**

**Pickpocket (MAX) :**

**Allows user to pickpocket someone without detection, user automatically muffled.**

**Lockpicking (MAX) :**

**Allows user to lockpick a door and or safeboxes, locks range from novice to master, locks from novice to adept level will automatically open and replicate key.**

**Alchemy (MAX) :**

**Allows user to create potion and poison ranging from worst and best, acquired the white phial.**

**Powers :**

**Vampiric (MAX) :**

**Vampire Lord :**

**Allows user to transform into a vampire lord, can cast blood magic on the right hand and raise undead on the left, or use claw on foot, can also fly with wings or bats.**

**Vampire Seduction :**

**Allows user to seduce both male and female with his vampiric charm and lure them.**

**Vampire Sight and Invisibility :**

**Allows user to see in the dark and become invisible.**

**Daedric (MAX) :**

**Blessing of Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Luck :**

**Allows user to be blessed by Nocturnal to have an advantage in the shadow.**

**Blessing of Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Violence :**

**Allows user to be blessed by Boethiah and to have an advantage in the way of the fighter.**

**Blessing Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Vampirism and Rape :**

**Allows user to be blessed by Molag Bal and to have an advantage in magical school and vampirism.**

**Aedric (MAX) :**

**Blessing of Talos, Aedric Pantheon of War :**

**Allows user to extend and to learn the thu'um.**

**Blessing of Akatosh, Aedric Pantheon of Time :**

**Allows user to have the dragon soul and blood.**

**Blessing of Shor, Aedric Pantheon of Humanity :**

**Allows user to dominate humanity.**

* * *

Heh, hahaha, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**,

I gathered my thought and think about this, honestly I didn't expect this, to have the Over Powered Gamer system of all things, I am really lucky to have stumbled here, out of all things I can imagine having, this weren't one of them.

Let's see here, Magic, Warrior, Thief, Aedric, Daedric, and Vampirism, seems about right, and what's great about it is that it's all in maximal capabilities, and I have the possibility to unlock chakra, the energy that made a scrawny little human into that of a body builder.

I thought I was already Overpowered, but it seems God, or any other higher being favoured me on this day, I can't say that I'm not grateful for this great boon, but I have to wonder why they even bothers with me, a pesky little arrogant mortal.

I've seen enough fanfiction and that one webtoon that was creatively called, 'The Gamer', I remembered vividly how the main character was a normal person, but is almost instantly became powerful because of the Gamer system, to know where this is going.

I need to think more about this, and until then, I shall train harder here in this dungeon since it seems to be inside a time dilation spell.

* * *

**終わり.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Hello, I'm back at last! But not for long I'm afraid, midterms are coming next week and I need to study for it, please review if you like this fic, and I'm always welcoming constructive criticism, Ja Ne._

**Word Count : ****4,295.**


End file.
